


Gracias por ser mio

by whateversongler



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HaeHyuk - Fandom
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Randomness, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateversongler/pseuds/whateversongler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incidente en medio de la noche, pensamientos melosos y palabras llenas de dulzura y amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracias por ser mio

Sentir aquel cálido contacto contra su cuerpo era una de las cosas que más lo maravillaban. Para Lee Donghae, no había otra dicha más perfecta que terminar durmiendo en su cama por la mañanas después de escabullirse por las noches y entrar en su habitación a ciegas a contienda de tropezones y golpes con algunos cuerpos tangibles, o el de poder observar aquella sonrisa brotar de sus tiernos y apetecibles labios, o el sonido que brotaba de ellos al llamarlo por su nombre, aquellos rasgos sensibles y sensuales de toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Es que para él… Hyukjae era completamente hermoso.

 

Recostado el cuerpo de su amante contra el suyo, manteniendo una respiración parsimoniosa contra su pecho. El castaño, acariciando sus cabellos con delicadeza, dibujando figuras amorfas en su recorrido, contemplándolo de a pocos, enamorándose cada vez más de él.

 

En eso, el mayor de los dos fuerza la vista para abrir sus encandilados ojos, aún los rayos del sol no se despliegan por ser de madrugada, sin embargo, la luz exterior provocada por los faroles sofoca un poco su vista.

 

Suelta un pequeño gemido de molestia por la luminosidad que se cuela por medio de las ventanas. Donghae retiene sus caricias y se da cuenta que su amante despertó.

 

“¿Te encuentras bien?”-le pregunta un tanto preocupado viendo como el otro se separaba de él para sentarse en la cama sosteniéndose de un brazo en ella y con la otra frotar uno de sus ojos.

 

“Mmm… Sí…"-suelta, con un tanto de flojera y con un puchero creado entre sus labios mientras aún frotaba sus pequeños ojos.

 

El menor siente una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago al verlo así… Tan tierno y delicado.

 

“Ya… Deja eso”- pronunció Hae alzándose lo suficiente como para coger su mano que brindaba un fregar entre sus ojos en semicírculos-“Te lastimaras los ojos de tanto hacerte eso”- Le susurró mientras se acomodaba para sentarse junto al mayor en la cama.

 

“Lo siento”-articuló el otro dejando de lado su restregar-“Tengo sueño…”-dijo mientras se abalanzaba a la cintura del menor para cogerlo firmemente-“Aquella luz no me deja dormir”-señaló aquel poste que brindaba la luz que se filtraba desde la ventana hasta sus ojos.

 

El menor lo miró y pudo observar en esa mirada un poco de pena y petición.

 

“Mmm… Ya sé que podemos hacer para que no te moleste.”- le respondió para luego brindarle un cálido beso en la frente y hacerlo levantar de la cama en un acto rápido.

 

“¿Qué intentas hacer?”-le preguntó mientras veía allí de cerca parado como el otro empujaba la cama hacia otra dirección sin hacer el menor ruido para que no lo oyesen los demás.

 

“Ayúdame”- le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se uniera a él en el trabajo.

 

Ambos empujaron llevando la cama en un rincón donde ninguna luz exterior podía reflejar signos algunos.

 

“Ahora si”-dijo jadeante Donghae por el esfuerzo hecho, muy contento por su trabajo-“Ven”-jaló a su mono hacia la cama para recostarlo junto a él.

 

Se acomodaron nuevamente y mientras Donghae los tapaba con las finas telas, Hyuk aprovecho el momento para colar sus brazos por la cintura del otro dejándolos recostados teniéndose muy cerca del otro, con la cara de Hyuk escondida entre el pecho de Hae y entrelazando sus piernas.

 

“Gracias.”

 

Se logró escuchar el pronunciar ahogado de Hyuk, viniendo de la boca estampada en el pecho del otro, mientras segundos después reveló su rostro ante el menor quien lo observaba con una sonrisa.

 

“Te amo.”

 

Salió de sus labios y buscó el contacto del otro encontrándolo rápidamente, comenzando ese vaivén cuidadoso y a la vez candente que quemaba a los dos cuerpos por dentro.

 

“Yo también te amo.”

 

Pronuncio HyukJae al cortar el beso por la falta de aire.

 

“Gracias por darme todo lo que se te pueda hacer posible.”

 

“No deberías agradecerme eso, siempre lo haré porque eres lo más preciado para mi.”

 

Y una sonrisa tímida se formula en el rosto del mayor acurrucándose más en el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo ese calor y aroma cálido y fresco que propagaba.

 

“Gracias por amarme…”

 

Se oyó decir esta vez pero más en un susurro, para luego dejarse ir con Morfeo y no despertar hasta la mañana siguiente.

 

“Y tú… Gracias por corresponder este amor”


End file.
